A Marine's Story
by A Stylish Cupcake
Summary: In this tale a Marine must battle the Covenant forces to avenge the one's he love and fight a personal struggle along the way.


Chapter One: That Night..

Samuel walked through the fog of the new day and headed in the direction of his daily routine. He would head around the corn fields that surrounded the UNSC camp, then he would head deep into the forest to see if there was any Covenant activity. He checked the ammo on his assault rifle, full as usual.

Samuel stopped as he spotted at burnt farm and sighed tears coming to his eyes as he began to remember that night...

_It had all started as any regular evening. Samuel had just finished milking the cows and was heading to the house to end another day of hard work. Jenny was inside the kitchen working on the night's meal. Sam unbuckled his overalls and kicked off his boots and walked into the kitchen and took his wife in his hands and kissed her on the lips._

_Jenny laughed and pushed away "Stop silly, now look what you made me do. Spilled stew everywhere!" _

_Samuel put Jenny down "Sorry hun I was just trying to be affectionate." Jenny laughed and shooed Sam away. Samuel then head into the bedroom and slipped into a fresh pair of clothes. _

_As he was slipping on a pair of pants Sam heard Jenny scream from the kitchen and ran in there to see what happened. "Jenny, are you alright?" Samuel screamed once he got in the room. Jenny shook her head and pointed to the window. Sam looked out and gasped, both the barn and the field were on fire! Sam ran into the middle room and grabbed his father's magnum from his desk and ran outside. As soon as he stepped out he stopped dead in his tracks. Swarming around the field were two strange creatures that stood at barely four feet tall. They wore gas mask on their faces and giant red or orange tanks on there back. In their short stubby arm they held strangely shaped purple guns that glowed green at was Sam presumed was the barrel. _

_Samuel screamed and shot at one of the monsters in a blind terror. The bullet missed and Sam caught the beast attention. Both of creatures screamed in high, shrill voices and fired their strange weapons. Green energy flew from the guns and hit same in the arm. Sam fell down and screamed in pain. He could hear his skin sizzle as the energy burnt through his right arm. The creatures ran over to same and stood over his body. One aimed for his head and began charging his weapon. Samuel closed his eyes, ready for death. Then he heard a gunshot go off and saw one of the things fall to the ground with blue blood pouring from it's skull. He turned to where the shot came from and saw Jenny with his rifle aiming for the other creature. He watched her pull the trigger and saw the bullet fly from the gun and hit the remaining beast, killing it instantly. _

_Jenny dropped the gun and ran at Sam who was struggling to get up. All of a sudden Jenny stopped and gasped. Samuel was puzzled for the moment then he saw the large hulking creature standing behind Jenny. It was clad in pitch black armor and stood at almost eight feet. Instead of a normal mouth it had a mandible that hung open to reveal rows of sharp teeth that could tear through a human in no time at all. Sam screamed for Jenny to run but he then noticed the blood flowing from her pregnant stomach and the energy blade protruding out it. The creature threw Jenny's corpse from the blade and she fell to the ground lifeless and dead along with there soon to be born son still in the womb. Samuel screamed and unloaded the whole magnum's clip into the beast, but the bullets didn't even seem to harm it as they bounced off the energy shield surrounding it's massive body. The creature growled and headed toward Sam with it's blade ready to strike. Samuel crawled away from it frantically but soon found himself back to back with the burning farm. He heard his skin burn and the embers fell on his back and cried in agony. The creature got closer and closer, Sam looked around for anything to fend it off. Suddenly he spotted a pitchfork laying in a pile of hay next to him. But how would the pitchfork go through it's shields? Samuel wasn't even able to finish his thought when a piece of the barn collapsed and fell on top of the creature. As the flaming piece of wood hit it the monster's shield overcharged and disabled. Samuel ran at the struggling creature and raised the pitchfork over his head. He screamed as he brought the farming instrument down and through the monster's ugly mug. The creature stopped struggling and died. Sam pulled the pitchfork out and stabbed the corpse over and over, crying because he had realized everything that had just happened. In a single moment he had lost the love of his life and the son he would never know. Tears poured from his face and onto the ground mixing with the blood of the beast that took away everything from him. _

_That night he dug a grave with his bare hands and buried his wife and son. To mark the grave Sam dug and white wooden cross into the ground. When he was done Sam collapsed and cried. He would do anything to be with them right now. Through his tearful eyes Sam spotted the rifle and grabbed it. He stuck the cold metal barrel in his mouth and clenched his teeth down on it. He sobbed as he reached for the trigger, but he couldn't pull it. He couldn't do it, Sam knew he had to take revenge on those alien bastards for doing this... even if he had to kill them all one by one..._


End file.
